Hope
by Fire15
Summary: A take on the series about Morganville Vampire by Rachel Caine. Please read and review thanks :D
1. Introduction

**This is a story about Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine. I hope you enjoy it :) **

**I own nothing**

**

* * *

**********

"Claire?" Myrnin stepped towards Claire, who was concentrating intensely on their new project, a new programme for Myrnins computer.

Claire jumped, she had forget she wasn't alone. She looked round, her eyes on level with Myrnins chest, who was now stood closely behind her, gazing at the programme she has been working on for the last three hours.

"Yes?" She asked Myrnin, looking up to his face. She couldn't tell what he thinking, although she never really could.

He looked down at her, smiling. "It is half past ten, you are free to leave now, your work here is done, for tonight."

"Oh. I hadn't realised how late it was. Yeah I better go, Shane will be worried…" She replied, not breaking his gaze. Myrnin looked away, his smile disappearing. He walked towards his favourite armchair in the corner of his dimly-lit room, taking a thick, old, yellowing book and opened it to the page he last left it at.

Claire closed down the programme, saving it first. She turned off Myrnins modern computer, which didn't completely fit in with the rest of his lab, and grabbed her coat off the table. She looked back at Myrnin, who was still concentrating on his book, and walked towards the portal. She took her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "Myrnin, can you open me a portal please; it's too cold to be walking home in?" She asked him hopefully. Claire didn't like opening portals; the physics of it still confused her, and after working on the computer so hard it had left her with the start of a headache. And it also was unbelievably cold at night.

Myrnin looked up from his book at Claire. She had changed so much since he first met her. Back then she was just a child, not fully used to the world around her. But now… well, now she understood. And Myrnin now looked at her in a completely different light.

"Of course." He stood up, placing his book down, and walked towards Claire. A portal formed in front of her. She smiled up at him. "Thanks." And then she disappeared, back into the Glass House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, i hope you like it. Please review :)**

Claire stepped through the portal, into the Glass House's empty living room. She quickly looked back, but Myrnin had already closed the portal. Claire walked out the living room and into the Kitchen, which was also empty. She grabbed a coke from the fridge, and walked upstairs.

"Eve?" Claire knocked at Eve's door, quite loudly, as Eve was blasting music from her stereo. She heard footsteps, and then the door in front of her opened.

"Claire! Your home! I was starting to get worried, I've rang you like twice. Where you with Myrnin?" Eve asked.

"Erm, yeah I was, sorry I got a bit carried away. Is it just you in?"

"Yeah, Michael and Shane have gone out somewhere, they should be coming back soon though. Are you hungry? I saved you some chilli Shane made. Only just though, Shane and Michael both eat like pigs…" Eve turned off her music and ran downstairs, towards the kitchen.

"Yeah sounds good" Claire followed Eve down to the kitchen, where Eve was already warming up her chilli. It smelt delicious!

"What did you do with Myrnin?" Eve asked Claire, looking at her closely.

"Just helped him make a new programme for his computer." Claire replied hurriedly. Eve's stare made Claire feel guilty, even though she hadn't really done anything to be guilty of.

The microwave pinged; Eve broke her gaze and took out the bowl of chilli, and placed it down on the table for Claire. "Thanks Eve, just what I needed, I'm starving." Claire said.

"No problem." Eve smiled, and followed Claire into the living room.

Eve sat down opposite Claire. "Claire… There's something we need to talk about." Claire looked up, confusion in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Shane, he's been talking to me about you, and he doesn't understand why you're spending so much time at the lab. With Myrnin."

"I like Myrnins company; he has nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah I told him he shouldn't worry, but I think you two need to talk. He wasn't too happy that you were still in Myrnins lab when he left" Claire sighed; she knew this day would come. Her and Shane weren't like they used to be. She still loved him but recently he had started to annoy her. Eve was right; she should talk to him, but not tonight.

Claire finished off her chilli, and left Eve in the living room, to wash her bowl. She went upstairs to her room, and lay down in bed; she was too tired to attempt to do anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Claire, Claire? Wake up; you have a caller, who will _not _stop asking for you to answer him!" Claire opened her eyes; annoyed at not waking up naturally. She looked up to see a blurry Michael looking down at her. She sat up giving Michael a confused look, and took the phone from him.

"Um, Hello?"

"Claire? Finally! I have had to ring back at least 3 times before your housemates finally woke you!"

Claire sighed. "Myrnin, what do you want? It's eight in the morning... Really what is so important?"

"Claire, don't talk to me like that. I am your boss; I can call you whenever I need you." Myrnin replied the cheeriness in his voice disappeared.

"Just because you're my boss does not mean you can call me at eight in the morning."

"Claire, do be quiet. I need you to come down to lab as soon as you can, something has happened to that computer you talked me into purchasing...I'm not quite sure what, as you know I highly loathe this fancy modern technology."

Claire sighed for the second time in the last minute. "You had better not have broke it Myrnin. It has all the files on that I've been working on. Just don't touch again please. I'll be there in about half an hour. Do not touch it."

"Don't order me around Claire. I am your boss, not the other way around." Myrnin hung up, annoyed. Great, not only had Myrnin potentially broke his computer containing all Claire's files, but now he was going to be in just a _fantastic_ mood for when Claire got there.

Claire put down the phone on her bed, and stood up. She changed out of her shorts and t-shirt in which she slept in and pulled on an old battered shirt and jeans; no point dressing nicely for Myrnin her clothes always came back stained or ripped thanks to all the crazy experiments Myrnin had her doing.

The house was quiet, except for the faint snoring which Claire could hear coming from Eves room. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she bumped into Shane; literally. Claire froze, looking up. Shane was staring down at her with a cold look on his face. She tried to edge round him but Shane grabbed hold of her bare arm.

"Claire..."

"Shane, not now please I have to go."

"Where? Where do you have to go that's so important that you can't spare a minute to hear what I have to say?" Shanes grip tightened on Claire's arm.

"Shane let go please you're hurting me" His grip loosened, then he slowly let his arms flop down to his sides. Shane's expression turned from coldness to desperation. He dodged past Claire, and walked through the kitchen door towards the stairs. Claire watched him go, her shoulders drooped in defeat.

She turned around, forgetting about the awkwardness with Shane, and retrieved a breakfast bar from the cupboard. She ate it in a few seconds and walked into the living room, where Michael was sat playing a beautiful song on his acoustic guitar. He stopped when he saw Claire stood in the doorway.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later. Bye." Claire smiled sadly at Michael, then walked over to unlock the Glass House's front door and stepped out in the bright early morning sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys :D Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please keep reviewing :)**

* * *

Claire felt the blazing hot sun roast down on her back as she set off walking to Myrnins lab, after he'd called her and ordered her to come there. She wasn't in the best of moods that morning. Not after being woke up by her phone vibrating violently on her bedside table and defiantly not after the words she and Shane had just exchanged.

Claire really had no idea how to deal with Shane; she didn't want it to come to breaking up with each other but she also needed a break from him, they were not like they used to be - in love. No. She still had feelings for him, but she was not in love with him. Not any more.

Myrnins lab wasn't too far away, it only took Claire fifteen minutes until she was walking through the battered doorway and stepping inside Myrnins chaotic lab. Myrnin himself wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was unusual. Whenever Claire saw him he was mainly sat down reading one of aging books, or experimenting with countless reactive chemicals; which always ended in a mess, which Claire – being Myrnins assistant – had to clean up.

Claire carried on moving towards the highly expensive computer which Myrnin had insisted was broken. She sat down on the wooden chair in front of it and pressed the on button. The screen stayed blank. Claire sighed and tried the on button again hoping she just hadn't pressed on it hard enough last time. But still nothing; the screen stayed as blank as before.

"Myrnin?" Claire stood up angrily. "Myrnin what did you do to the computer? It's quite difficult to completely break a computer so it doesn't turn on at all? What exactly have you been doing to it?" But nobody answered her. He better not be trying to scare me again Claire thought. She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards a door leading out of the lab, which Claire had never actually been through.

She knocked loudly on the hard wood of the door. Well Myrnin had said it was his bedroom; she didn't want to be walking in on him…

But she got no answer, this was really unusual. Myrnin rarely left the lab. She slowly pushed open the door just in case he was inside. But all that was in the room was a gigantic bed covered in different orange toned sheets, a wardrobe left opened; inside it Claire saw where the collection of weird clothing Myrnin loved to wear lived. Claire was about to laugh when she noticed Myrnins favourite fanged bunny slippers sitting next to his wardrobe, until she felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder.

Claire jumped around, her heart in her mouth, to see Myrnin stood close to her looking down at her with a strange look upon his flawless face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading this story, please review :)**

* * *

"I wasn't going to go inside honest, I was just looking… to see if you were in there…" Claire stammered to Myrnin, who was still staring down at her looking confused. "Myrnin? Why are you staring at me? Oh god you're not ill again are you? Myrnin let go of my shoulder please." Claire struggled trying to get out of Myrnins grip on her shoulder, he let go and stepped away from her.

"Sorry" Myrnin walked away and sat down in front of the computer, staring at the blank screen. "Sorry Claire I don't quite know what happened there. I've bought some doughnuts though." He stood up and zoomed towards a box he had lay down on a counter next to his Victorian style microscope.

Claire walked over slowly towards Myrnin who held the box of doughnuts at her.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Anyway about the computer, I honestly didn't do anything to it. It just turned off."

"It just turned off, all by itself?"

"Yes."

"You did nothing to it?"

Myrnin paused. "No."

"Okay then, you'll have to buy a new one. Suppose I'll have to re-programme everything again" _Great. _Myrnin obviously has done something to it, but he's too proud to admit it.

"I'm sorry Claire"

"Sorry for what Myrnin? You did nothing to it remember?" Claire smiled innocently at him.

"I wasn't apologising for that. Now stop talking. Seen as you're here you can help me clean this lab; have you seen these counters, I don't even remember what colour they originally were." Of course, by help Myrnin meant he would sit and watch, while Claire scrubbed away.

Claire rolled her eyes and started moving everything off the counters. This is disgusting, she though. Mould had started growing in areas of the counter. This was going to take forever. She sighed and started soaking a few old rags Myrnin kept for cleaning, although she doubted he'd ever used them, not if the counters looked like _this!_

While the water heated up Claire watched Myrnin who was busying himself moving books off his armchair and on to the counter, which Claire had just cleared. Then he sat down in it. He noticed Claire's eyes were watching him, and smiled at her, her eyebrows lowered.

"What happened to the 'help'?"

"I never said help, I said observe."

"No… You said you'd help."

"I think I'd know what I said Claire."

"Okay whatever, you sit there and be lazy while I clean up _your_ _mess_ which _you_ made, it'll probably take all night but that doesn't matter." Claire said sarcastically. Myrnin laughed. He loved seeing Claire angry at him.

"And take them books off the counter; can't you see I cleared the counter so I could clean it?" Myrnin laughed again, but moved the books; she looked like she wanted to stake him. Not that she would, or _could_ for that matter, as Myrnin was much stronger, faster and had much better reactions than her. He watched her attempt to clean the filthy counters for about fifteen minutes before he stood up and removed the rag from her surprised hand.

"What…"

"Thank you Claire, I will finish up." Claire looked startled.

"Why?"

"So you can go home, back to your friends… and boyfriend. You weren't scheduled to come in today, you can leave." Myrnins eyes suddenly looked sad and lonely.

"If you're sure…"

"Bye Claire." He opened a portal leading to the Glass House and watched her step through it, then watched her look back at him before he closed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, I hope you like it :) Thanks for all the reviews guys :D**

* * *

"You missed Chilli again Claire." Claire looked round to see Michael, Eve and Shane all watching her come through the portal. "This is the third time this week Claire. I'm guessing you've been at Myrnins lab."

"Erm, yeah I have sorry Michael, I didn't realise what time it was…is there any Chilli left?" Claire asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Michael ran ahead of her at vampire speed and waited for her to follow him into the kitchen before he closed the door behind her. "Claire, you wasn't scheduled to be at Myrnins this afternoon."

"He asked me to come down"

"What for?"

"He said his computer was broke."

"Just be careful Claire, I'm really worried about you. You have to understand you can't trust Myrnin; he's insane. He could kill you in about three seconds." Michael looked sad. "And I think you and Shane need to talk, I don't know what has happened between you two but he's been in a rubbish mood all week." He said, passing her a hot bowl of Chilli.

"I know. I'll talk to him. Thanks." Claire replied taking the Chilli. She walked back into the living room, to see just Shane sat there. She sat down at the table and started eating her Chilli. Neither of them broke the awkward silence.

Claire finished her Chilli, took her bowl and left the room. She left the bowl next to the sink and went upstairs to her room. Claire sat on her bed for about ten minutes before she heard a slight knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" She heard Shane ask. He didn't sound too happy. Maybe he was going to break up with me, Claire thought. She stood up and opened the door for Shane, then sat back down on her unmade bed; she didn't have time to make it this morning as Myrnin had ordered her to be at his lab as soon as humanly possible.

Shane sat down next her, sighing quietly. "Maybe we should take a break from each other." Claire tensed, she was right. Her heart silently broke. She never wanted this to happen, she just wanted her and Shane to go back to how like they used to be. Claire didn't know what to say back, so she just nodded, trying to hold back any emotion showing in her face. Shane left her room, closing the door shut behind him.

Claire didn't cry. She just sat there, staring at her bedroom wall, but not really noticing it. There was a loud knock on the front door, which made Claire jump and nearly fall off her bed, but she managed to stick her foot out and keep upright.

"Hello?" She heard Eve say to whoever was stood outside the front door.

"Hi… is Shane there?" Asked the person at the door, who as Claire could tell from the voice, was female.

"Why?" Eve asked suspiciously.

"We're going out, not like it's really any of your business. Is he in or not?"

"Shane? There's something at the door for you." She heard Eve walk away, and Shane take her place at the door.

"Shane!"

"Hi, come on lets go." And the door shut.

Claire raced downstairs and into the living room where Eve was sat with Michael. They were holding hands, which made Claire's heart break even more. "Who was at the door?" She asked them.

"Some girl, who was asking for Shane. Did something happen between you two?" Eve asked Claire.

"He broke up with me" Claire couldn't take it anymore and her face screwed up, tears fell down her pale cheeks causing her mascara to run with them. "And now he's gone out with some girl, ten minutes after breaking up with me!" More tears fell.

Eve shot up and ran over to Claire. She hugged Claire, not minding that her shoulders were going to get soaked from Claire's heartbroken tears. "I am so sorry Claire. He's gonna get such a roasting off me when he comes back. Don't cry honey; he isn't worth it. And if it makes you feel better that girl looked like a horse. She's nothing compared to you." Michael stood up and hugged Claire as well.

"He's made a bad decision Claire, Eve's right."

"I know thanks." Claire let go of them both and went back to her room. She stopped crying. At least her Mum and Dad would be pleased, she thought.

She sat there thinking for a while about how awkward it was going to be living in the Glass House with Shane still there. Maybe she could spend more time at Myrnins lab, although it wasn't like she hardly spent anytime there; she was at his lab at least once everyday for a few hours, maybe more.

She started thinking about Myrnin then, he had changed recently. He had started looking at her more often, and not bossing her around as much. And he was always trying to make her laugh. He also brought her a doughnut everyday she was there. Strange, she thought.

Her phone started ringing, and Myrnins name was on the caller ID, it was as though Myrnin knew she was thinking about him. She picked up.

"Claire?"

"Hi."

"Oh good, I'm glad it was you who picked up."

"It's my mobile, who else would pick up?"

"Well I remember you boyfriend answering once, he just hung up." This was the first time Claire had ever heard of this…

"Oh. Sorry. Don't worry I doubt Shane will be answering my phone again any time soon. "

"What's wrong Claire? You sound…sad."

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm sorry I can't talk right now Myrnin. I'll see you tomorrow for our lesson."

"Claire, wait – "She hung up on him. She felt bad, but she really wasn't in a good mood and didn't want to take it out on Myrnin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long, enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

"Hello? Myrnin are you there?" Claire shouted out into the dark lab, Myrnin probably forgot to turn on the lights, as he has super vampire senses…

"Claire?" The lights flickered on to reveal Myrnin stood in the middle of his lab wearing knee length green shorts, flip flops and an open bright green, flowered shirt. Defiantly not looking like he belonged in a lab frozen in the Victorian times.

"Yes. It's me." Claire walked into the lab. Myrnin stood watching her.

"Why did you put the phone down yesterday?"

"Erm, sorry I didn't feel liking talking to anyone."

"Well if you hadn't hung up on me then you would have known that Amelie has changed the days of which you need to be at my lab. You didn't have to come in today."

"Oh." Claire silenced and stood still. _I'm not wanted anywhere._ "I'll go then." She hastily turned and walked towards the closed door, her eyebrows lowered in dejection.

A cold hand gently clutched on to her bare shoulder. "Wait, don't go. You can stay if you want to."

Claire paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, I have nowhere else to go really, Shane broke up with me, so I don't really want to go back home anytime soon" Claire genuinely had no idea why she had just confessed this to her boss, her insane _vampire_ boss.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Myrnin turned Claire around. He looked down at her, the hurt in little Claire's eyes made him angry. Why would anyone deliberately want to hurt Claire? Shane would _not _know what had just hit him if he ever accidentally bumped into Myrnin anytime soon.

Claire stood there looking troubled, her eyes slowing filling with tears. _Damn, now I'm about to start crying in front of my boss…_ Claire thought to herself, using all her emotional strength to will her tears away. Then Myrnin did the most astonishing thing. He lent down and hugged Claire, in an attempt to comfort her. Claire froze, her tears had gone and emotions now replaced with shock.

She patted his back awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. What _do_ you do when your crazy vampire boss tries to be sympathetic and suddenly hugs you without warning? He kept hugging her for about a minute before he pulled away and smiled at her. Not an insane smile which he loved oh so much, but a kind of normal smile which transformed his face. He was actually really handsome when he wanted to be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Myrnin asked, still trying to sound concerned. He chuckled faintly at the astonishment on Claire's delicate face, which managed to make Claire look even more shocked.

"No, not really." Claire had to smile; she'd never seen Myrnin look so … interested. Although she really didn't want to talk about what happened, especially not to Myrnin. She didn't want Shane to suddenly go "missing", even if she did hate at this moment in time. But life at the Glass house probably would be less awkward. Claire's heart sunk when she thought about going back home and facing everyone, Shane in particular.

A silence filled the lab; neither of them particularly knew what to say. Claire was still drowned in her thoughts and Myrnin didn't want to pull her from them. Her eyes, usually bright and cheerful, now looked hurt. It made Myrnin's heart hurt to see her like this.

"Claire…" Myrnin placed his hand on Claire's left cheek and brushed away a strand of her soft, wavy brown hair which had fallen onto her face. "Please cheer up."

Claire would usually have been panicked by the affectionate gesture Myrnin had just made, but she didn't, she felt alarmed to admit it, but she actually rather liked it.

He left his hand there, cupping her cheek, for a few short seconds, and then he slowly removed it.

She snapped out of the trance Myrnin's touch had led her into, and looked up to see Myrnin staring down at her, desire in his dark eyes. Now she was out of her trance, his expression started to panic her. She gently stepped back, dazed at how close her and Myrnin had been.

"Oh! Look at the time… I'd better go now, you don't need me here. When is the next lesson?" Claire tried to change the mood, and stop Myrnin looking so…strange.

He straightened up, towering over Claire. "Tomorrow" He sighed. He'd freaked Claire out, and now she wanted to leave.

"Right okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Claire turned and hurried towards the door.

She didn't want to go home, but she also didn't want to stay in Myrnin's lab any longer. He kept making her feel strange. This confused Claire.

She stepped through the door out into the darkened ally, and walked out onto the street. The sun was rising slowly and gave out a radiant orange glow. It was an extremely hot morning and the sun burned down gently on Claire's back.

* * *

**I apologise again for how long it's taken for me to update, and sorry this chapters only short, the next one will hopefully be longer. I'm finding it difficult to think of what to put! Please please please please review! I'll try update faster if I get more reviews :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Claire wasn't in any rush to get home. She wandered slowly down the streets, kicking a small stone each step. She walked past Oliver's, seeing dozens of students all crowded round a small table, laughing a joking with each other. On the table next to them sat an average looking couple, smiling at each other, their hands entwined with each others. Claire stopped walking and stared for a moment, before realising how creepy she must have looked. She hurried along past them, thinking how happy they looked, how unknowing they were to the area around them. How much she longed to be like them, even for just a day. She missed Shane; she missed the feeling of someone being there for her.

Claire opened the Glass House door and stepped inside, shivering. The house felt freezing, meaning something was wrong. Claire heard voices coming from the living room, Shane's voice, and a female one she did not recognise. Claire stood still, listening to the voice hoping something would click and she could recognise it. It sounded familiar. She quietly walked past the living room looking through the ajar door, she saw Shane sat there but blocking the guest. Claire wandered the kitchen, where Michael was stood in front of his "blood" fridge. "Hey Claire."

"Morning, Michael who's in the living room?" Michael looked away awkwardly. Claire lent against the counter next to him. "Michael?"

"She's called Katy, her and Shane have been hanging out recently."

Oh, of course. That girl, the one who was at the door the other day. Shanes new 'friend', she'd completely forgotten about her.

"She's new to town."

"Oh right." Maybe Shane was just helping her settle into Morganville, he's just being friendly. It didn't make Claire feel any better though, Shane and Claire had only been on a break for a couple of days. It didn't even feel serious.

Claire walked out the kitchen, she felt bad making Michael feel awkward, he could tell how she felt, but he couldn't do anything. Shane and Katy left the living room the same time Claire left the kitchen, now all three were stood awkwardly in the hallway. Shane stood on Katy's left hand side his hand on her shoulder leading her in the right direction, Katy was stood smiling up at him. She was a few inches taller than Claire, with dirty blonde hair tied up into a bun and deep red lips. She wore tight jeans, and a dark red, fitted sleeveless top.

Claire panicked, and dodged round them and ran upstairs out of sight. Shane had moved on from her. Anyone could tell there was something between them. Claire didn't know whether to go down there and scream at Shane for being so heartless or just break down into tears. She chose the latter. She ran into her bedroom, hot tears sliding down her face. She locked her door and laid on her bed. She laid there silently weeping in her pillow while listening to the happy laughter coming from downstairs.

A sharp knock woke Claire up from her own world where everything was perfectly happy, where she had Shane, and they laughed and joked and kissed everyday. The knocking got louder and more violent, she heard someone walk to the door, unlock it and open in. Someone burst in and knocked whoever opened the door over. "I hate damn sunlight!"

Myrnin?

"What do you want Myrnin?" Claire heard Shane shout at him.

"My apologies for knocking you over. Where is Claire?" Myrnin cheerfully asked.

"I don't know." Shane stormed back into the living room, leaving Myrnin alone.

Claire ran down the hallway where Myrnin stood staring round at the walls. "Awfully chilly isn't it Claire?"

"Myrnin why are you here?" He'd never come to the Glass House just for Claire, he'd only ever been there under orders of Amelie.

"Shall we go somewhere a bit more private Claire? I don't particularly want any other company."

Claire made her way upstairs to her room, Myrnin following closely behind. She walked inside and shut the door behind them, secretly kicking an escaped bra under he drawers. Myrnin sat down on bed, and tapped the space next to him, signalling for Claire to join him. Claire stayed standing.

"Why are you here Myrnin?" Claire, asked frustrated.

"I heard crying when I opened the portal. Excuse me for caring." Myrnin answered sarcastically.


End file.
